Comfort In The Arms of Strangers
by red-jacobson
Summary: Two lonely people trying to escape their post-breakup sorrows encounter each other in a Los Angeles Hotel Note: It says Xander/OC, but it's not, the other character is Fred Burkle from Angel, but there was no option for her. Pretty close to a PWP


**STORY TITLE: Comfort In the Arms of Strangers**

 **PART:** 01 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** , Archive of our Own, Hentai-Foundry, my Yahoo Group, Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
 **SUMMARY:** Two lonely people trying to escape their post-breakup sorrows encounter each other in a Los Angeles Hotel

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **CATEGORY: Just a Casual Hookup**  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Fred  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 6,119  
 **SPOILERS:** None, Buffy and Angel have been over for years.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **NOTE ON CONTINUITY:** Just because I consider the entire story line an assassination of the character of Cordelia, she never ascended or had sex with Connor. Connor is still a mixed up kid, but the whole Skip – Jasmine thing was just a bad dream from eating too much pizza and Red Bull!

Male : Xander Harris

BTVS-Verse Female : Fred Burkle

Movie Cross Over Female : Anal, Facial, Straight, Oral

Setting : Hotel

Sex : Ass to Mouth

 _ **Friday, November 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2002**_

 _ **Hilton Garden Inn - Downtown**_

 _ **Los Angeles, CA**_

 _ **11:30pm**_

Xander was sure he was going to regret this in the morning, but at the moment he really didn't give a damn. He was naked and sweaty, but neither he or the exhausted girl cuddling up naked next him really gave much of a damn at the moment. They had been having sex for the past several hours, and he was wearing a smile that seeing Snyder dancing naked couldn't erase!

He hadn't been intending to pick up a girl, or rather, let her pick him up, when he had left Sunnydale this morning for a long weekend in Los Angeles. He just needed a break from all the Anya Anyanka madness, and the comic convention seemed like just the thing.

He'd managed to fill in a couple of holes in his Superboy and the Legion collection, and was heading over to Creators Alley to see if he could buy a couple of sketches when a young woman caught his attention. It wasn't that she was a knockout, although she was certainly cute enough, if a little skinny, that caught his eye, it was the way she was arguing with one of the writers about comic book physics and how they could be made to work in the real world.

He wasn't really certain what she was talking about when she started going on an intense rant about portals between dimensions, but from what he did comprehend it was obvious that she was aware of at least a little bit of what really went on.

Making his way closer, he broke in while the woman was drawing another breath and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but it sounds like you've actually seen proof of the other dimensions, is that true?"

She glared at him and started to say something when Xander noticed her eyes widening as she looked at the cross around his neck and then dropped to his belt where the butt of a stake was faintly visible. She nodded and, in a less intense voice, said, "Yeah, it's true, and I'm guessing you know a little about it too, don't you?"

"You could say that, I'm from Sunnydale and I've seen far more of the weirdness than I really wanted to."

With that, the two of them moved away from the table, to the obvious relief of the beleaguered writer.

When they were at the snack bar, where Fred, as she introduced herself, ordered more tacos than seemed possible she could consume, and he got a burger and fries, they managed to find an empty table where the conversation continued.

While eating, they exchanged their stories, and Xander winced sympathetically about being trapped in Pylea for five years, especially when it came out that she had been sent there deliberately. When she started talking about how she was rescued, the penny dropped, and he said, "Great Googly Moogly! You're the girl that Cordy was talking about!"

She stared at him for a second before laughing hysterically, "You're that Xander? Cordy's ex? That would explain why you believed me automatically."

Xander grimaced, "Yeah, guilty as charged, I'm afraid. The first in a long line of dating disasters in my life."

She snorted, "Oh yeah! I'm with ya on the bad breakup thing!"

After getting the story about the breakup with Gunn, and telling her about Anya becoming a demon and then becoming human again, neither of them really felt like going back into the convention. It turned out that Fred actually was staying at the hotel for the weekend, just needing to get away from the whole situation for a couple of days, so, while Xander went out to the garage and locked his purchases in the trunk of the car, she went up to her room to do the same thing.

Wanting to find something light and silly to enjoy, the two of them ended up getting tickets to see The Santa Clause 2, and, while it didn't equal the original, both agreed it was a good way to kill an hour or so.

It was nearly dinner time when the arrived back at the hotel, and neither of them were particularly interested in ending the day, so Xander suggested getting something to eat that wasn't junk food. There was about a half an hour wait for a table, so they went into the bar, which is when the evening took a turn for the interesting.

Fred had been giving him appraising looks ever since they left the convention, and had snuggled up to him during the movie, so he wasn't totally surprised when she took a sip from her drink and said, "I've enjoyed myself today a lot more than I expected to when I got up this morning, and I want to thank you for that, Xander."

He grinned, "Trust me, the pleasure was all mine Fred, I enjoyed the day, and the company quite a bit."

She flashed him a grin in return, "Well, it's a little out of character for me, and for you too it seems, but, the day doesn't have to end just yet. I'll be honest, even after breaking up with Charles, I miss the regular sex, and you probably do too, right?"

He sputtered for a minute before nodding, "Like you wouldn't believe! It's been months since the wedding that wasn't, and I'm wondering when I'm going to have to start shaving the palms of my hands."

She snorted, "Tell me about it! My fingers are getting cramped from all the exercise."

Raising his glass to her, Xander smiled, "So, I'm going to make a guess that you want to head up to your room after dinner? Or should we just head up there now and order room service later?"

Fred drained her drink and set the glass down on the table before standing. "Room service!"

Taking a quick side trip to take their names off the waiting list at the restaurant, the two of them grabbed an elevator up to the 17th Floor. The car was already fairly crowded, so they had to keep their hands to themselves, but they were only ones left after the 10th floor.

Before things got too heavy, there was something he wanted to check, based on the memories that Mike Harmon had left him. Turning to her, Xander said, "Before we get there, is there anything you particularly enjoy?"

Fred stared at him for a second in amazement, "You mean you're actually going to ask? Yes! I've had enough of being treated like a little China Doll, I'm not going to break. Making love is fine a lot of the time, but there are times when a good hard fuck is just what I need. I want you to fuck me through the mattress, and if you want to spank me and fuck my ass, bring it on!"

Part of his mind was laughing because he had read the girl correctly, but his body had a reaction of it's own! He gave a strangled moan as all the blood in his body tried to rush to his cock at one time, and he reached out and grabbed her, pulling the smaller girl to his body as he leaned down and kissed her fiercely. She opened her mouth to his tongue and he slid inside, his hands dropping down to cup her ass and lift her up.

Fred moaned against him and wrapped her legs around his hips, his cock rubbing against her pussy as they ground against each other. It was only when they heard a gasp of surprise that they realized the elevator had reached their floor, and a group of nuns was staring at them through the open door. Several of the nuns were looking scandalized, while one of them, a black woman who looked remarkably like Guinan just looked amused and tossed them a wink when the two of them broke apart and hurried out of the elevator.

Once the door was closed behind them, Xander reached for the bottom of Fred's blouse and yanked it up, making her raise her arms over her head as he pulled it off, tossing it aside. Seeing the bra was a front clasp, it too quickly joined the blouse on the floor, leaving her topless in front of him.

He briefly admired her breasts, his hands cupping them before running his thumbs over her nipples, making them stand up taller and Fred shivered in excitement. "Lose the pants," he growled as he pinched her nipples.

Fred gasped as the sudden sensations shooting through her but smiled widely and opened her jeans, shoving them down off her hips and taking her panties with them. Kicking off her sneakers, Fred was soon completely naked in front of him. It was easy to see that she was already turned on, her lips were swollen and pulling apart, and he could see the wetness gathered in her curls.

Xander smiled and nodded, "Beautiful Fred, you are absolutely beautiful!" She blushed lightly, but he could tell that she was pleased. Touching her on the shoulders, Fred lowered herself down to her knees, and reached for the buckle of his belt. Xander leaned back against the door of the room and mentally gave thanks once again to the memories of the Ghost from that long ago Halloween.

When the belt was unhooked, he reached down and pulled it from his pants, letting his jeans drop to the floor. Bending over, he lifted Fred's chin and put the belt around her throat and ran the end through the buckle. He was careful to leave plenty of room for her to breathe as he tugged on the leather strap, bringing her face closer to his crotch.

Looking into Fred's eyes, Xander was glad to see nothing but excitement reflected there, if there had been any sign of fear or nervousness he would have removed the impromptu collar immediately. As it was, he freed his cock from his boxers and gave another tug on the belt, saying "I want you to finger yourself, Fred, but don't cum until I cum in your mouth. Can you do that for me, can you be a _good girl_?"

Her eyes lit up, hearing the emphasis he put on the words 'good girl' before putting on a demure expression and said, "Of course Sir, I can do that for you." If it hadn't been for the last remnants of his hyena hearing he would have missed her happy whisper "Damn this is gonna be fun! Haven't played like this since before I went away."

Xander laughed lightly, amused by her enthusiasm, but the laughter died quickly when the kneeling girl opened her mouth wide and took the head of his cock between her lips. She wrapped her lips around him and sucked quickly, moving her face forward to take more of him into her mouth.

One of her hands was fondling his balls while the other was running down her body, pinching each of her nipples in turn, making her moan around his cock. When her hand slipped between her spread thighs, she quickly had three fingers plunging in and out of her needy quim.

Xander was having a very hard time keeping under control after his long dry spell, and Fred's obvious enjoyment of how she was serving him was just making it harder to hold back from cumming. Fortunately Halfrek's gift didn't go away when he and Anya split up, but even with the enhanced stamina Fred's mouth was driving him wild!

She was alternating between taking him deep in her mouth and pulling back, sucking steadily, or releasing him and licking the head and shaft, cleaning up the droplets of pre-cum that leaked out. The way the pitch of her moans changed as she was getting closer to cumming finally let him release control, and, when he was back in her mouth, he grunted, "Cum Fred!" and exploded in her mouth!

Fred's eyes opened wide in surprise as he swelled in her mouth, but then the words hit her and she was lost in another world as she swallowed automatically, the waves of pleasure crashing over her and making every single part of her body tingle happily!

When he finally finished cumming, and Fred, to his surprise, had managed to swallow every drop, Xander slipped his cock from her mouth and let Fred enjoy the orgasm she was riding.

He was honestly amazed that the woman could cum so hard from just fingering herself and sucking his cock, even Willow, before she went exclusively to girls town didn't cum that hard from sucking him. He shook his head, it was obvious he still had a lot to learn about women.

Reaching down, he took Fred's hand and helped her to her feet. She was starting to come back to herself and smiled happily at him, saying "Thank you Sir! I really needed that, I haven't cum that hard since my last Master moved back to Australia!"

'Master?' Xander wondered, was she seriously referring to him as a possible Master? 'Worry about it in the morning, tonight is about showing her a good time! But damn, this could get complicated!'

He kept a pleased smile on his face, and just said, "Well, we've got several more hours to see how many more times we can both cum, so why don't you go and brush your teeth? I'm not going to kiss you right after I came in your mouth."

She nodded and moved to the bathroom, only stopping when he said, "And Fred? While you are in there, be a good girl and make sure you use the toilet and get yourself clean. I'm going to be taking your ass at least once tonight and I want you ready for me!"

Fred nodded quickly and continued to walk toward the bathroom, while Xander finished undressing and moved to the bed.

Fred's mind was racing a mile a minute as she brushed her teeth and used the hotel's complimentary mouthwash to make sure her mouth was completely clean. Putting the mouthwash bottle down and screwing the cap on with one hand, she was absently stroking the leather belt she was wearing around her throat as a collar, a soft smile on her face.

She hadn't expected Xander to take control of her so completely, but he had, and she had already cum harder than she had any of the times that she and Charles had had sex.

A part of her mind was logically insisting that this wasn't going to last, that Xander was going back to deal with the problems in Sunnydale, and, even if it was uncomfortable, her home was with the Angel Investigations team now.

The rest of her didn't care, Xander had given her what her body craved so badly, and neither of them were involved with anyone now, so why not see where it went? Of course, the fact that he and Cordy had dated would complicate things, but Fred had no problems submitting to a strong woman as well as a strong man! She'd been in a sorority after all!

Her eyes closed as she imagined the two of them taking control of her body, using her for their pleasure, and hers, and had to bite her lip to keep the moan from escaping. Pushing the images away by force of will, she reached under the sink and picked up the bag from the drugstore that she had stopped at on the way to the hotel. She really didn't know why she had made the purchases, since she wasn't planning on being in anything close to this situation, but was very glad she did!

Pulling the reusable anal douche, she filled it with tap water and used the lubricant to coat the nozzle. With the ease of long practice, Fred pulled her legs up to her chest and inserted the nozzle, and sighed with relief when it's work was done and she was completely clean.

Putting the bulb and nozzle in the sink to soak in the soapy water, she grabbed the tube of Astroglide and opened the bathroom door. Xander was sitting on the side of the bed, his cock already standing erect again. When she was able to tear her eyes away from his lady pleaser, she noticed a pile of her scarves sitting beside him, and her inner self shouted in glee, anticipating him tying her to the bed as he fucked her senseless!

Without even thinking, she lowered herself to her knees and leaned forward, One hand was gripping the tube of lubricant while the other was flat on the carpet in front of her. Picking up the tail of the belt, she placed it between her teeth and started crawling toward the bed, ready for her potential Master to use her for his pleasure (and hers) again.

Fred felt his eyes on her, and she glanced up, thrilled to see the possessive look in his eyes, as well as more than a little affection. The look in his eyes gave her a flash of hope that Master may want to keep her with him, and not leave her behind. The rational part of her mind was trying to convince the rest of her that this was crazy, sure, fun was fun, and a good fuck wasn't to be scoffed at, but she wasn't going to let her cunt do her thinking for her!

It was ironic that a woman as self-aware as Fred didn't realize that even the rational part of her mind was submitting to what her body craved. She would have never used the word 'cunt' ordinarily, but when she was submitting, the filthier her mouth the better her Master had liked it. She would probably realize it later, but the question was, would she even care at that point?

His eyes landed on the tube in her hand, and he reached for it. Fred eagerly handed the lubricant to him, and he grinned, "Came prepared, didn't you Fred? That's good, I always want my good girls to enjoy it when I fuck their asses, and lubrication is always good for that."

"Yes sir, I'm a good girl, and I like it when I get my ass fucked. I even used an enema to clean myself out so I can suck you hard again after you cum in my ass!"

Xander blinked, "Very nicely done, my good girl, now, I'm going to do something unusual. I'm going to be tying you up before I fuck you, but, since this is the first time you've given yourself to me, I don't know your favorite position. So, would you like to be on your back or on your belly when I take you?"

"On my belly, Sir! Please, that way you can spank your good girl while you fill my cunt and my ass!" The rational part of her mind shivered in disgust at how deeply Fred was submitting to Xander, since it couldn't possibly last, but it was no use, she was totally under the sway of her body! It wasn't the submission that was the problem, that was truly a part of who she was, but what was she going to do when the weekend was over?

Fred ignored the rational part of her brain, eagerly climbing on the bed, spreading herself wide open and letting him tie her wrists to the headboard and her ankles to the base of the bed. She noticed that the bonds would be easy for her to remove if she wanted to, and the rational part of her was grudgingly pleased that he was giving her a reason to trust him.

When she was secured to the bed, he said, "Be a good girl and close your eyes for me, please." When she closed them, she felt another of her scarves being wrapped around her head a few times, making a blindfold. She bit back another moan as she felt her cunt getting even wetter at the way she was helpless before him, and she couldn't wait for what was going to happen next.

What happened next was she felt her hips being lifted off the bed, and a folded pillow slipped under them, to give him a better angle to take his pleasure. Once she was in position, his rough fingers started rubbing her cunt, making her wonder if she was going to drench the pillow before they were done? She already felt wet enough to take a baseball bat inside her without a problem. Not that she really wanted to, it would still hurt like hell, but she could probably do it!

Fortunately it wasn't a baseball bat that she felt entering her, but two of his fingers, and she sighed happily as he moved them around inside her, rubbing her walls and stretching her out for his cock. When he must have felt she was open enough for him, he pulled his fingers out and brought them up to her face. "Taste your pussy juices for me, my good girl, and if you're a very good girl tomorrow night we'll go find a girl for you to enjoy right from her pussy. Would you like that?"

"Oooh! Yes sir! I would love that, I'm a very good girl at pleasing another girl, I'm sure you will be pleased at how hard I can make her cum and get her wet for your cock! Do you want a blonde or a brunette? Maybe a redhead? We can go to the campus of UCLA and find any type of girl you want, it will be fun... MMMMPH!"

He had slipped his juice covered fingers into her mouth, stopping her excited babbling, and she started sucking them, letting the flavor of her juices explode on her tongue as they rolled down to her throat. She was still cleaning him when she felt the head of his cock pressing against her cunt and slipped inside. He felt a little strange at first, until the rational part of her spoke up and said that he was wearing a condom. It made that part of her feel good that he was being sensible, and if he did decide to stick around, acknowledged that she could do a hell of a lot worse.

By this time he was buried all the way inside her, and her entire being was concentrated on the way he was filling her, and the delicious feeling of fullness as his thickness rubbed her walls. She cried out the first time that he brushed against her clit, and then he shifted and rubbed against it again! To hell with calling him Master, if he kept this up she was going to call him God! She had never felt a man fucking her like this, not even with her first Master had she felt this kind of pleasure!

He was still pumping her, and she was moving back against him as best she could with her hands and legs tied to the bed, but then she felt a smack on her ass! He was doing it, he was spanking her! Praise all the gods and goddesses of the Multiverse! She cried out, "One! Oh, thank you Sir! Thank you!"

Smack! His other hand landed on her ass!

"Two! Thank you Sir! May I have another?"

She heard a snorted laugh above her, and he said, "You're a good girl, Fred, not Kevin Bacon, but since you asked so nicely..."

Smack! Smack! Smack! On both sides of her ass and then on her thighs!

"Three! Four! Oooooooooooooh! Five! Yes Sir, thank you sir!"

He kept spanking her, alternating between her ass and her thighs, just hard enough to sting, but not to hurt her, and she kept count of each one, the orgasm building from the way his cock felt fucking her, and the sensations of his hand on her vulnerable body. He finally stopped at 15 and she was biting her lip trying to keep from cumming, until she finally broke and said, "Please Sir, please may your good girl cum? You're making her feel so good but she needs to cum!"

"Yes, Fred, you've been a very very good girl, you can cum!" He ground out, his voice tense as his hands landed on either side of her and he buried his cock inside her. She barely registered that he was swelling inside her as the orgasm to end all orgasms exploded in her core and sent her on a trip further than even going to Pylea! She could hear flavors, taste sounds and feel colors, and she thought she saw a yellow submarine float by, being chased by an army of ugly looking blue creatures before she lost all sense of where and when she was, and she collapsed.

When she could tell where she was, Fred felt a plastic straw at her mouth, and she sipped, surprised to find it was orange juice in the cup, because she knew she didn't have any in the room. "Sir? Where did this come from? It's delicious, and thank you for it, but where did it come from?"

He laughed, "As soon as you went into the bathroom earlier, I called down for room service and promised a twenty buck tip if it was here within 5 minutes. The guy must have ran up the steps because he got it here in just under the limit. I gave him the twenty I promised him, of course. Now, drink up, I've got some chocolate for you as well."

She opened her mouth as wide as she could, even sticking out her tongue for the sweet, and felt him put a small chunk of it on her tongue. She savored the flavor and felt the sugars energize her as she chewed it. When she had eaten three pieces of the candy bar, he put it aside and said, "You can have the rest later, but, do you need to use the bathroom or adjust your position?"

Fred considered it before shaking her head, "No sir, I'm fine, better than fine actually, my body feels like it should be a puddle of contented goo right now!"

"Good, well, I'll leave you to your comfort while I go get a shower. But, just so you don't get bored, I found a couple of your toys to keep you occupied. Just try not to cum until I get back, okay?" He chuckled, "If you didn't want anybody to see them, you should have put them away and not left them on the floor beside your bed, you naughty little good girl you."

Fred flushed as she realized exactly what toys he was referring to, and knew that the next several minutes were going to be beautiful torture to keep from climaxing again. She felt the first of her vibrators sliding inside her pussy, and heard the faint buzz before the feelings traveled through her body. Then she felt his finger, slick with the Astroglide pressing it's way through her rosebud and wriggling around. She moaned at the penetration when he added a second finger, before pulling out and pushing her favorite plug into her, stretching her even wider as the bulb popped in! She bit her lip as the plug started vibrating as well, determined to hold out, to show him that she was a good girl that could follow directions, no matter what it took!

It was going to a long wait for him to take a shower, that's for sure!

Xander left the bathroom door open, so he could hear if Fred really needed help. He didn't think she would, the bonds were left loose enough for her to get free easily if she wanted to, but it was always best to be sure. Sliding off the condom he tied it closed and tossed it in the trash can before starting the shower. He really didn't need to rinse off, he'd gotten lots sweatier during the marathon sessions with Anya back before it went bad, but he really needed a few minutes to think.

As the water poured down over him, his mind was going over everything trying to figure out what in the name of the Seven Hells of Thanagar was he going to do? It was painfully obvious that Fred would go back to Sunnydale in a heartbeat if he asked her, but, did he want to ask her? That was the important question. She was cute, sure, fun to be around? Absolutely, and they were extremely compatible in bed, but was it enough to try and start a relationship? And, was it fair to ask her to move when things were so insane in Sunnydale?

He'd almost prefer to stay with her in LA, but, until Giles got back from England he was needed to help out. And there was also the Cordelia situation to deal with. Sure, they were on better terms now, but he was sure that Cordy would not be thrilled at him being involved in a relationship with a friend of hers, even if they kept the exact nature of their relationship quiet from the others.

About the only thing to do, was actually talk to her, but that could wait until morning, Fred was probably already losing her mind trying to keep from cumming, and he didn't want to torture her.

Shutting off the water, he toweled off quickly before walking quietly into the bedroom. Taking a look at the bound girl, he was impressed, she was clearly struggling to hold on, but hadn't cum in the time he was gone from the room. Picking up his wallet, he pulled out another condom and rolled it on before he deliberately made a noise to get her attention. When he saw her head jerk up and turn toward him, he said, "You're being very good Fred, and you can cum very soon. As soon as you feel me completely in that sweet ass of yours, you can cum as much as you like for the rest of the night."

"Oh, thank you Sir! I've been doing my best, but it's so hard! I need to cum so bad, so please hurry!" Her voice was almost a whine as she begged him. He picked up the lube as he climbed on the bed behind her and, gripping the base of the plug in her ass he pulled it out and set it aside before coating his fingers with the Astroglide. Plunging two of his fingers into her stretched out hole, he quickly added a third and fourth finger, while using his free hand to maneuver the vibrator in her pussy to keep her on the edge.

When she was stretched and lubed enough, he pulled his fingers from her ass and wiped the excess lubrication off in her hair before gripping his cock and pressing it against her rear. Leaning down, he said, "It's almost time, my good girl. As soon as you feel my balls hit your ass, you can cum, just hold on a little bit longer."

She didn't respond other than by a whine of need, and he pushed forward, feeling the head popping through her ring of muscle. Sliding deeper, he reached around and slid the vibrator from her pussy, replacing it with the fingers of his clean hand and rubbing her. She jerked as he touched her, and the whine grew louder, until he finally was completely inside her ass and his balls slapped against her.

'Finally!' was the last coherent thought that Fred had as she felt him filling her. She lost all sense of who and what she was as the pleasure exploded inside her, she would swear that she saw fireworks through her closed eyes, and they were bursting in time with the pounding in her ears. Barely aware of what she was doing, she jerked her legs, trying to move against him, and felt the bonds release, letting her shift her position.

When she was free to move, she pulled herself up on her knees, letting him get deeper inside her ass, still shaking with the power of the release she was experiencing. Eventually, the fog of pleasure faded and she became aware of where she was, and who was fucking her ass so wonderfully, and she fell into a rhythm with her Sir, wanting him to feel as good as she could make him.

She had no idea how long he had been fucking her, because the sensations were sending her into near constant mini climaxes, but finally the pleasure overloaded her and she cried out, "Please, no more, Sir, I can't take any more!"

She was pleased and relieved that Sir immediately pulled out and she heard him tearing off the condom, before she felt her wrists being released from the headboard. Fred rolled over and pulled off the blindfold, blinking at the light in the room, until she saw that he was still erect. Without thinking, she slid off the bed, wincing as her knees hit the floor, and crawled between his legs. A part of her was distantly aware that she was completely clean, and besides, she'd heard him taking off the condom, but she didn't care, her Sir needed relief, and she was going to give it to him!

Raising up, she gently gripped his cock and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the swollen purple head, licking up the pre-cum that was seeping from the tip. Opening her mouth, she took as much as she could inside her, knowing that Sir just needed relief, she didn't need to prove her skills to him again.

It only took her a few minutes of licking and sucking before he grunted out her name and released, making her swallow quickly to be sure to get it all. When she got the last of him, he smiled down at her tiredly before falling back onto the bed, panting heavily.

She grinned in satisfaction before yawning, and climbed back onto the bed and snuggled against him, starting to fall into a contented doze. She felt him stretching out and putting his arms around her, and knew no more.

She woke up sometime later, feeling the arms around her and hearing the gentle snoring, and realized that she hadn't slept this well since before Pylea. Fred closed her eyes again and was soon lost in a world of dreams.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

 _ **8am**_

Xander groaned as the steady knocking on the door broke through his slumber, and he stumbled out of bed, leaving Fred still sound asleep, a contented smile on her face. He wasn't awake enough to realize that he was stark naked, but all he wanted to do was make the noise go away so he could go back to sleep.

He paused when he heard the voice on the other side of the door, "Oh wonderful, just what this morning needed!"

"Come on, Fred, I know you're in there, we really need to talk! You can't hide in there forever, you have to eat sometime!"

Yanking open the door, he snarled, "Cordy, will you please quiet down, we're trying to sleep!"

End Chapter One

 **A Plea for Help from The Author**

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind me adding a personal plea, but I'm really in a tight situation and asking for help any way I can think of. I am in dire need of funds to cover living expenses while I deal with a temporary personal situation. Donations have come in, but, very slowly, so I'm trying to get as many eyes on my GoFundMe as possible, in the hopes that some folks who've enjoyed my writing will be able to contribute so I can get back to working.

If you can, please click on the link:

HowardKammererCarRepair

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) / / (www).(gofundme) HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red


End file.
